Technological Field
The disclosed embodiments generally relate to systems and methods for dataset management. More particularly, the disclosed embodiments relate to systems and methods for incremental annotation of datasets.
Background Information
Computerized devices are now prevalent, and data produced and maintained by those devices is increasing.
Audio sensors are now part of numerous devices, and the availability of audio data produced by those devices is increasing.
Image sensors are now part of numerous devices, from security systems to mobile phones, and the availability of images and videos produced by those devices is increasing.
Machine learning algorithms, that use data to generate insights, rules and algorithms, are widely used.